Into the woods
by olilily
Summary: Long ago after a horrible war, a lost child had fallen so far they were willing to kill themselves...entering a supposedly evil forest where only creatures of untolled evils did dwell...6 followed after this lost child, all for there own reasons. Now out last human will act on a wish so strong they are DETERMINED to have it granted by the monster who holds the strongest magic, the


Long ago, humans and creatures lived together in peace and love. That was until it came to be known the true powers of every creature in the village. After years and years, the humans came to fear their own neighbors for being able to use magic, so the war started. The creature's barley even fought back, yet still dozens of creature lives were lost while the humans didn't even have one casualty. After too many deaths and pain of many, the king has given a surrender. The creatures were all banished to the depths of the Ebott forest where a barrier was set in place by the only magic the humans had.  
Years had gone bye and most everyone had forgotten about the great war, and about the magic that once flooded the planet. Now it is nothing more than an old wife's tale "don't go to close to the forest, you may never return" spoke the mothers "be good or I'll leave you in the Ebott forest" claimed fathers. What about children who did not have mothers or fathers to keep them inline? The children who didn't have mothers or fathers to tell them old wives tales to make them behave? Well, they were told a story much, much darker. "Do not travel beyond the tree line of the Ebott forest, for if you do you will encounter creatures who will put your life to an end. They will rip your soul from your body and leave the corps to be feed apron by the starving children and you will never receive your eternal rest" the motherless daughters and the fatherless sons would be told.  
It was these dark tales that led one depressed young human child to the measures of suicide.  
It had been 6 years since Chara had watched their whole family burn before their eyes. Their mother was accused of being a witch, and she paid the price. There older sister was insistent on stopping them and saving her mother...so she was burned as well. Chara's father however drunk himself to death leaving his child at the age of 7. Chara was taken into the Ebott Villa Orphanage for Colored souls. It wasn't long that Chara had developed depression, anxiety, PTSD, and antisocial disorder. They were picked on and bullied, called the witches child and the drunks decedent. There life with humans was a living hell, they wanted to die but was kept under such a close watch that it was near impossible. Chara had given up on taking their life by the time they were 13, and wondered past the barrier into the thick forest.

The village was distraught; a human had been taken by the forest...a child none the less. And not even 3 years later, a monster emerged from beyond the barrier holding the human in their arms. The village was terrified of the monster and killed the monster before they could even run back to the forest. The dust was sold and the monsters soul was kept in a museum for years, until it was stolen and never seen again. As the years went on, more and more children had been eaten by the forest. 6 children all vanished into the green without so much as a rhyme or reason as of why.

The years went by, then a century, then a millennium. The stories still went around but no one believed them, yet still no one risked going into the forest. Yet there was one young child who was only 10, with a soul the brightest color of red, believed in the stories with all their little heart. They were told that if you made it through the forest, you could talk to an old fairy who would grant you one wishes for making it that far. According to the myth the fairy was the same king who surrender in the great war. Beautiful large purple wings that mimic a cape, hair as yellow as the buttercup flowers that line the forest, he wields a large red trident. All these things fascinated our young child as they lay in their bed. The roof of the Ebott Villa Orphanage for colored souls looming above there half asleep form "I wish that I had a family" they thought as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few weeks later. As the kind Orphan mother checked all the children in their beds, and kissing each goodnight, one bed was empty and the window was open, footsteps in the fresh grass lead to the forest beyond the town. Quickly she woke the town, yelling about a missing child. The town was in a panic as adults and children alike ran to the boarder of the forest, they were too late. The golden flowers that lined the invisible wall had a path cleared in then and the last glimpse of a purple ripped sweater was seen between the trees before it vanished into the darkness. Frisk was gone.

Frisk lightly brushed the golden blooms aside as they made their way to the barrier. Putting a small hand threw the magic wall made their spine tingle, they were even more scared when they couldn't pull there are free from it. They had barely advanced when it was already too late to go back. With a heavy heart they pushed through the barrier. Falling to their knees and gasping on the other side, it seemed just crossing it took all of their energy and they were left lost for breath and coughing as stale air surrounded them. They felt like they were suffocating but still they stood up only looking back at the village once before continuing on into the woods. Nothing seemed to move, and it took every bit of energy they had to keep moving through the stiff and still air. There was no wind, no movement...everything was still and paused in time.  
Frisk made their way deeper and deeper, until they came across a full valley of the golden flowers, they were beautiful as each peddle seemed to glitter in the little bit of sunlight gleaming threw the still trees. Frisk stopped to admire it, yet their attentions were taken by another human, laying in the flowers asleep. Frisk approached them and knelt down to tough them, however the second they did everything went black and white and a small red heart was floating in front of them. The girl in the flowers opened their eyes and looked at frisk with a shocked expression before standing up "o-oh my...you must be knowing to the forest arent'cha" the ghost girl said as they observed Frisk. Frisk was obviously panicked as they listened to the transparent ghost. "y-you look so scared...don't worry I'll teach you all about how it works here okay" Frisk nodded as sat down in the flowers as they watched the girl, they explained how their name was Chara, and they were the first human to enter the forest...and they died and were asleep for a long time, they also explained how fights worked and what a soul was.  
They talked for what seemed like hours until a new voice was introduced. "Oh me! such a poor innocent youth, come here young one" Frisk looked up at the voice and the world resumed to hold its color as she stared at the...goat? no a cow? no...no it was a goat. As she stared at the goat woman. Frisk was causes but Chara whispered from behind them "don't worry... she's harmless" Frisk nodded to Chara and walked forward toward the smiling woman. "what is your name young one? I am toriel and please do not fear, I shall not hurt you" Frisk smiled at lady and opened their mouth to speak, but nothing came forward. Their voice was gone as hard as they tried... they could no longer talk. Scared they tried to show how their voice was gone but Toriel just gave a kind smile "Frisk? What a nice name." Frisk was taken aback how did she know; they defiantly didn't tell them but Chara was just smiling behind them. "Take my hand frisk, I will guide you threw the timeless woods to my home."

Frisk was confused as they made their way, hand and hand with toriel, threw the 'timeless woods' the golden meadow was some of the only color to thrive in this place, since time had litteraly stopped. When the barriar was set in place the areas touching it became frozen intime for a good ways in. Frisk walked deeper into the ageless world we the kind monster infront of them and the guiding spirit behind them. "Tell me young one, do you like cinnomon or butterscotch?"

The house was warm, unlike outside which wasnt warm nor cold, and smelled like sugar. Toriel lead them to a small child size room, there were sheos of diffrent sizes and a veriety of toys. Frisk felt themselves leave the floor as Toriel picked them up and tucked them into the bed, it was warm and fluffy and the sheets smelled of buttercup flowers. With a kiss on the head they slowly driffted off to sleep just as Toriel wished them a good rest and turned off the light.

Darkness, thick darkness that consumed everything. A world that has ended, Frisk was falling in this world. Deeper...deeper farther and farther. Hot, sticky, thick darkness that filled frisks eyes, nose, mouth, ears. It was blinding, sufficating, defining. It made the loudest of sounds, the sounds of scilence screamed making Frisks ears bleed, mixing the darkness with blood. The whole sea was nothing but black and red. Frisk swam up trying to grab onto something, grab anything in the darkness. A hand, a hand grabbed them and pulled them free from the darkness...only to pull them into white. Frisk lay on a boat, reching and coughing, crying and trying to dig the stuff out of there ears "beware the man who speeks in hands" said the owner of the hand who pulled them to freedom. Frisk looked into the sea of darkness they were pulled from, so much diffrent then the brightness of light they currently foated in. As they stared at the oil, the two worlds colided. Frisk was mixed as the darkness and light began to swirl to unrecognizable proportions until Frisk found themselves standing in a grey room, with man the body of darkness and a face and hands of light stood before her. "the world will end unless this human can set us free. your blood will save us and your soul will be our key, set us free set us free set us free set us free set us free set us free"

Frisk woke up gasping and gagging shot up in bed. Chara was by there sides trying tto calm them "frisk!frisk! are you okay?" The consirned spirit asked as frisk regained themselved "yes chara im fine...im fine." That was a lie, Frisk could feel the tar going down there throught and as they coughed they could of sword there spit up was black, but it could have just been the darkness of the room...they hoped it was the darkness of the room.  
Shaking there head they swong there legs over the edge of the bed and Chara turned on the lights reviling the slice of cake toriel had left for them. With a smile they picked it up and ate it with a smile, it was the first warm meal they had had since they were still with there mother...way back when. After a few moments of eating they held there plate and walked out of the room and into the living room where they found the kind goat mother. Toriel took the plate and brought it to the kitchen before sitting down and talking with Frisk about a life that they could have there but Frisk stood up after a long while "n-no I am sorry but that is not what i came here for, you have been very very nice to me but i must press on in my journy to have my wish granted." Chara was intreged as she listened to Frisk.

Toriel was no longer smiling "my child, whatever it could be...i can give it to you" Frisk just shook there head "If you speek it outloud before you tell the great fairy it wont come true" Frisk said giggling before looking at chara who guided them to the bastment "thank you tho, you have been so very kind to me" as they walked out. Toriel walked after them and then past them "no...you will not leave, please tell me what you want...if it keeps you here then i'll give it to you." Frisk shook there head and kept walking "you can come with me, but I cant tell you." Toriel was near tears as they stepped infront of the gate, leading to the buttercup path that would guid anyone deeper into the forest. "If you wish to leave then prove to me how strong you can be...prove to me you can leave and still survive out there, when you confront Asgore, when other creatures try to harm you...please prove to me you are st-" her words were cut short but Frisk jumping up to hug her. Underneath Toriels tunic something moves and fluttered from the suprise of it. "I'll be fine mom, I'll come back soon but I need to go now okay?!" Toriel was crying as she fell to her knees holding onto frisk as tight as they could. But nodded "okay young one, a soul as strong as yours could surpass any trouble to face them." Frisk nodded as they pulled away, Chara opening the gate behind them, "I'll be fine mom"

And with that Frisk started there journy down the path of buttercups, and deeper into their FairyTale.


End file.
